A Kiss at Midnight
by bearhead
Summary: A New Year's fic for you!  Royai, Edwin, HavocxRebecca, and Paternal RoyxEd!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is a new year's fic for you! Its full of awesome pairings! Royai, my first attempt at EdWin, HavocxRebecca, and a dash of Parental RoyxEd for you! Hope you enjoy it and that it gives you something to smile about as school starts once again. **

**Oh and to those of you waiting for A Trip to the Zoo...ya I'm a horrible updater, it will be up eventually though, I'm really sorry to keep you waiting**

**Disclaimer: Ya...still don't own it**

**Oh, also, I used a line once to change the time, but for the most part they are used to change the point of view because their are a lot of characters in this fic.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Fullmetal let's go!"<p>

Colonel Roy Mustang stood in the doorway of his youngest subordinate's house, trying to get him out the door so they wouldn't be late for the New Year's party hosted by the military.

"Calm down Colonel Bastard! I'll be there in a sec!" came the shout from the alchemist's bedroom.

Mustang had gone to work as usual that day, but left early in order to go home and get ready for the party and then pick up Fullmetal on his way back to Central. It wasn't his idea to give the pipsqueak a ride, he would have rather been at the party already; however, someone had to make sure that the Fullmetal Alchemist didn't show up to the event in his usual black leather pants, tall boots, and flaming red coat. Mustang was there to make sure that he looked at least a little nice. Said officer was dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt, a black tie was tied around his neck, his coat folded neatly on his arm.

After many minutes of waiting, Mustang's patience for the boy gave out. He walked up to the closed door and gave it three hard knocks.

"Fullmetal open this door or I'm coming in." he warned, not wanting to be any later than they already were.

He reached his hand out for the door's handle, but it was pulled from his grip as Edward opened the door from the inside. The oldest Elric took a step back, looking pitiful. He had managed to put on slacks and a dress shirt, and his coat was lying on the bed, but his red tie was in knots at his neck from the alchemist's vain attempts to correctly tie it.

"I—I need help" he said, looking ashamed of himself.

Mustang looked at him hard before sighing, giving the boy a slight smile. He couldn't be too hard on him, after all this was his first dressy event, and he never had someone to teach him how these things were done.

'_I guess there are some times when I have to be the father figure for him'_

Mustang approached the boy and knelt on one knee, tugging the knots free from the tie. That done he re-tied the fabric in the correct way, under Edward's watchful eyes. He pulled it tight and stood up ruffling the boy's hair.

"Come on Ed, let's go"

Ed, still embarrassed, didn't say anything, but followed the man out of the room and to the front door. Not liking the unusually sentimental atmosphere, Ed decided to turn it around.

"Jeez Colonel Bastard, way to make us late! The party started 10 minutes ago!" he yelled, slamming the door behind them and running to the car.

"Shut the hell up Fullmetal and get in the car!" Roy responded.

* * *

><p>The pair pulled the car up to the front of the building and stepped out.<p>

"Welcome sirs" said the valet, accepting the keys from Mustang.

"I hate being called sir" mumbled Ed to himself.

"Me too" said Mustang, earning a strange look from Edward.

"What?" questioned the flame alchemist, a little freaked out by Ed's disbelieving look.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely! I'm way too young to be called sir!"

Edward took in the man and his dead serious, almost insulted expression and burst out laughing. Mustang glared at the boy for a moment before joining in with a chuckle and an award winning smile.

'What is with us tonight? We are acting really strange.' Mustang noticed, 'It's just going to be one of those nights.' He said as the doorman opened the entrance to Central for them.

"Alright, now to just find Hawkeye and Ms. Rockbell"

"Ms. Rockbell-Winry's here?" asked Ed looking shocked.

"I thought you might enjoy her company, so I took it upon myself to invite her. She's around here somewhere..."

"Tch do you think she got all fancy? I don't even think she owns a dress" Ed said. Mustang was amused to notice a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Hawkeye was supposed to take care of that…but anyways you'd be surprised..." Mustang turned as if something had caught his eye, "I always am."

Edward, who hadn't really been listening, noticed a change in Mustangs tone. The last few words were whispered, as if in awe.

"Okay…creepy" commented the boy glancing at the man.

But Mustang wasn't listening. His gaze was caught somewhere else. Edward followed his line of sight and felt his own mouth drop open at the sight.

Riza Hawkeye was wearing a blue floor length dress that, although conservative, extenuated her curves. She, Havoc, and Rebecca were talking to a younger girl dressed in a sparkly silver dress, her hair let down from its usual ponytail. Winry was telling a story animatedly, her listeners laughing at her words.

Of course Roy's eyes were immediately caught by the sight of his lieutenant; he always knew she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but it seemed like her military uniform was constantly trying to hide that fact. Now, with her soft blond hair falling free and her auburn eyes smiling Mustang was entranced by her beauty.

* * *

><p>A similar problem was happening to Edward. His eyes took in the group of people. It was the first time he had seen Hawkeye in anything other than a military uniform and the sight explained Mustang's actions. Havoc looked nice in a suit of his own and Ed swore he was standing just a bit too close to Rebecca Catalina. Lastly his eyes fell on the last member of the circle and it took Ed a minute to recognize her. Her eyes lighting up with her story, an excited smile on her face and in a dress, Winry was more beautiful than Ed had ever seen her, though he would never admit that to anyone.<p>

* * *

><p>Havoc was the first to notice the two guys staring with their mouths open. With a smirk he pointed this out to Rebecca who laughed at the site.<p>

"When do you think they will man up and confess already?" Havoc laughed and shook his head at how ridiculous they looked.

"Who knows, but it better be soon cause they're acting like idiots!"

At the end of Winry's story about her eventful journey to Central, Rebecca nudged Hawkeye and whispered into her ear.

"Look who's arrived! And by the looks of it you caught him completely by surprise this time." She said with a wink and a knowing smile.

Riza turned to see who Rebecca was referring to, although she was pretty sure she already knew. Her eyes, like they always do, went immediately to Mustang's whose eyes were in a daze. She pushed down the blush threatening to come upon her cheeks and gave Mustang a smile.

Fancy events like this were held a couple times a year and though she usually attended, she normally didn't put too much effort into her appearance. This time, however, she tried a little harder because she knew Winry, like her, wasn't much into dresses, and that she would need a good example. Apparently Mustang had noticed the shift in her appearance.

* * *

><p>Mustang locked his eyes with hers, gazing into their depths from across the room. He knew he should probably do sometime because he didn't think he had moved since her first saw her, but he couldn't get himself out of this trance. Finally Hawkeye's smile brought him back to his senses. He flashed one in return, a real smile instead of his customary smirk. He would never smirk at her.<p>

* * *

><p>Winry, noticing the three military officers looking another direction, followed the gaze of Hawkeye and was not all that shocked to see her staring at none other than Colonel Roy Mustang. When Winry had first met Hawkeye, she had said that she joined the military because there was someone she needed to protect. It did not take her that long to figure out that it was Mustang, and over the years Winry had noticed a connection between them, a bond that could not be broken. It amazed her and she could not help but wonder if everyone had this bond with someone, but she had never seen it between any others. She then came to wonder how it was that they were not yet together, there had to be some reason unknown to her, for she could see in the way they looked at each other, the selfless love that existed there.<p>

Looking down from Mustang Winry caught sight of someone substantially shorter and very familiar. She tried not to blush at the thought of how handsome Ed looked in his dress clothes; she also tried to ignore the blank stare he was giving her. Flashing him a smile she ran over to him and gave him a hug, loving the feeling of being close to him.

* * *

><p>Ed barely had time to process Winry's smile and the fact that she was coming towards him fast when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once this sunk in, he hastily returned the hug, his face heating up much to the amusement of Mustang. Ed gave him a scowl as he reluctantly let go of Winry.<p>

* * *

><p>Hawkeye, Havoc, and Rebecca made their way over to the others, Havoc and Rebecca gossiping to each other, Hawkeye pretending she couldn't hear them. Right as they reached the group a loud dinging noise was heard. Gaining everyone's attention, the Fuhrer set down the glass and spoon and addressed the crowd.<p>

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to the annual New Year's Ball. Thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoy yourselves. There is food and drink on the tables to my left, feel free to help yourself. The dance floor is open to everyone and as a special treat; I will ignore any usually unauthorized fraternization for the customary 'kiss at midnight'!" Several cheers went up from the crowd. "That's pretty much it; it is currently 10 pm so enjoy yourselves!" The Fuhrer finished and then returned to his wife as the music began to play.

* * *

><p>"Oh that's just great!" Rebecca said to Riza, "now everyone's going to get their special 'kiss at midnight' except for me! God, and I was really hoping Central would have some good guys!" Hawkeye chuckled at her exasperated friend.<p>

"You're over reacting Becca, Central has tons of great guys and I'm pretty sure you've already found one. I wouldn't be surprised if he gave you that kiss at midnight" Rebecca gave her a questioning gaze.

"I have a guy?" she asked, surprised. "Who? How can I have a guy and not know it!"

"Apparently because you are incredibly oblivious. It's pretty obvious to everyone else."

"Who is it!"

"I'm not telling, but you're a smart girl. I'm sure you can figure it out in time." Hawkeye said with a smirk, earning herself a glare.

"Just because you already have a perfect guy, doesn't mean you can torture me about mine!" said a semi-frustrated Rebecca, storming off to complain to Havoc.

Hawkeye laughed at how oblivious she was, watching her go complain about her love life to the very person that holds her affection.

"Wait! What perfect guy?" Hawkeye shouted as Rebecca's statement finally sunk in, but even as she said it she knew who Rebecca was referring to. And even if he wasn't close to perfect, Hawkeye still knew that she was right.

"Talking about me behind my back again Riza?"

Said officer jumped as she turned to face her so called 'perfect guy' internally laughing at how right his statement was.

"Of course not sir" she replied, watching Mustang's shoulders droop at the title. "Rebecca is just searching for her perfect guy, but she doesn't realize she already has one."

"Havoc really does seem to like her doesn't he?" Of course Mustang knew just who she was thinking of

"Ya, but unfortunately, Rebecca is too oblivious to notice and Havoc is too much of a wimp to make a move."

"What do you say we change that?" Mustang said with a sly wink. "Ready to begin operation make Rebecca Catalina see the light and Havoc grow a pair?"

Hawkeye smiled at his childishness, but put her hand on his outstretched one anyways.

"Break!" Mustang shouted, turning swiftly and marching over to Rebecca.

'Great he left Havoc to me' she sighed, walking over to the food table that he and Breda were currently raiding.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a great ending, I just wanted to get something up there, when I finish I will probably just make it one large chapter. <strong>

**Review if you wanna, I love them! **

**~bearhead**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is chapter two! Enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>"So….are you gonna do it?" Breda asked Havoc through a mouth stuffed with food.<p>

"Huh?" responded Havoc, his mouth fit to burst as well.

"Are you gonna do it!" Breda repeated, swallowing an unhealthy amount of food.

"Do what?"

"This kiss at midnight!"

"Oh….that."

"Yes that, c'mon Havoc, you gotta do it!"

"Who the hell would I even do it with?"

Breda gave his friend a 'you are a freakin idiot' look and directed his attention very pointedly towards Rebecca.

"Catalina? No way in hell will I kiss that woman!"

"Havoc you are a moron! It's obvious you like her, seriously, everyone can see it!"

"I am not, I do not, and they cannot!"

"What is wrong with you! Look, here comes Hawkeye, we will ask her." Breda said with a wink. Havoc deadpanned.

* * *

><p>'Okay first I guess I have to get Havoc to admit he likes her' Hawkeye thought, trying to find a game plan. 'Then I can talk him into actually making a move, I'm sure Breda will help me…'<p>

Hawkeye stopped in front of the men and gave them a slight smile before turning her attention to Havoc

'Step one, get him to admit his feelings.'

"You like Rebecca Catalina."

'…..Okay that was a bit blunter than I meant for it to be…'

* * *

><p>Havoc tried to remain calm as Hawkeye approached, how could she look so hot but still so mean.<p>

'Don't show your fear man, even if Breda is about to throw you under the bus.'

Havoc continued his little pep talk as Hawkeye smiled at them. He mentally prepared himself for Breda's next words. The last thing he expected was for Hawkeye to say them.

"You like Rebecca Catalina" Havoc felt all the color drain from his face and his mouth drop open.

'Is it really that obvious!' He turned to look at Breda who looked like he was going to explode from holding in his laughter, the expression on Havoc's face didn't help at all.

'How the hell can she tell! Okay….yes, I like Catalina. I have for a while now actually, but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her! I am perfectly content to wallow in my unmanliness and just be her friend and not risk her beating the crap out of me when I tell her how I really feel.

'Okay and now you've been standing, looking like an idiot for quite a while which isn't helping your case at all. You need to respond and you need to look Hawkeye straight in the eye and tell her how wrong she is. Say it!'

"I—I –"

'Okay not quite, you're almost there!"

"How did you know!"

'…Shit'

"I—I—mean…uhh"

'Way to go Havoc, you pretty much just admitted you like Catalina, that voice crack in the middle didn't help much either. Very manly'

"How did you know!" Havoc all but shouted at her. Hawkeye raised her eyebrows in shock.

'Wow….that was easy.'

Breda, who had tears running down his face from laughter, took a deep breath before looking at Havoc.

"Very smooth man, I totally believe you don't like her now!"

"I—I don't like her! I promise!" Havoc defended, growing smaller and smaller under Breda and Hawkeye's stares.

"Alright now that you have admitted your feelings for Becca, you are going to kiss her at midnight." Said Hawkeye, happy that her plan was going so well.

"But I don't like her! I don—I mean—it's just…..I can't!" Havoc faltered "Okay. Fine. I like her. But—" Havoc started again, cutting off Breda's excited look. "She would personally kill me if I told her! She doesn't like me back—at all."

"That," Hawkeye said, " I know for a fact, is false. She's my best friend, Havoc, I know these things."

"Really? She does?" Havoc asked, excitement coursing through his veins. He snuck a glance at Rebecca talking to Mustang on the other side of the room.

'God she is beautiful.'

"Yes. She does. Now that you know this I expect you to dance with her at least once tonight and to be by her side for the countdown and kiss her as the clock strikes 12 do you understand."

"Uh huh" said Havoc, not really listening, his focus still caught on Catalina.

"Good. And if you do not, you answer to me." Hawkeye said before turning sharply and walking away.

"Whatever you say—wait what?" Havoc looked towards Breda, realizing he has no idea what he just agreed to. Breda was once again laughing his head off, but he calmed down enough to relieve his friend.

"Dude. You just agreed to kiss Catalina at midnight"

"Shiiiiittt"

* * *

><p>Mustang walked up to Rebecca purposefully, signature smirk in place. He was fully confident in his ability to get Catalina to admit her feelings.<p>

"Hey Catalina" he said to her, smirking even more.

"Oh hey Mustang. Damn you look good tonight. If you weren't with Hawkeye I would probably claim you for myself."

Well that was unexpected

"Thanks—wait what? Me and Hawkeye? What are you talking about, we aren't toget—"

"Right, nice try Mustang. You better kiss the hell out of her at midnight got it? Anyways, I gotta go. Talk to you later."

Mustang stared at her retreating form.

'How had that gone so poorly! I didn't even start to talk to her about Havoc but yet she gave me an entire talk about Hawkeye. Hawkeye—crap she's going to kill me!'

"So how'd it go?"

It took all Mustang had not to jump a foot in the air at the sound of her voice. He calmed himself down before turning to face her, putting a smile on his face.

"Perfectly." He responded, the less he said the better.

"Good, I threatened Havoc into making his move so everything should work out."

'Except that I didn't actually do anything' thought Mustang, hoping that didn't ruin the entire plan.

He followed Hawkeye's gaze to see Havoc asking Catalina for a dance, a blush dusting his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Hey Havoc" Rebecca said, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.<p>

"Ya?" he replied, trying not to blush even more at their close proximity.

"Whatdya say we get Mustang and Hawkeye together tonight. Like for real."

"Do you think we could?"

"Of course! We can get Ed and Winry to help us too"

"Uh, sure…" answered Havoc, still unsure of their ability.

"Perfect! Thanks Havoc!" Rebecca said before happily hugging him and running off to find the Fullmetal Alchemist, leaving Havoc standing there with a dazed look on his now bright red face.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hawkeye" Mustang said, laughing as Rebecca hugged a very embarrassed Havoc.<p>

"Mm?"

"Wanna put our matchmaking skills to the test again tonight?"

"…..Who did you have in mind"

"Fullmetal" Roy said with an evil smile. Hawkeye shook her head at his antics, but agreed anyways.

"Sure I'll talk to Winry" she said as she walked away.

"Crap! No! I don't wanna be the one to talk to Fullmetal!" Mustang protested, but it was too late. Grumbling to himself he scanned the crowd for the shortest occupant of the room.

'Well this will be fun….'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this has turned into a much longer fic than I originaly expected, but hey the more the merrier! Anyways I will probably be posting the final chapter to A Trip to the Zoo today, and if you love Royai, feel free to check out some of my other fics! Thanks for reading! Reviews always appreciated!<strong>

**~bearhead**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go guys! Sorry it's late, I was in South America for two weeks then I got really sick and my brain wasnt working. Honestly I didn't proofread this so I apologize for any mistakes! Once again the lines indicate a switch in a point of view so it is often the same scene just switching whose thoughts you can hear.**

* * *

><p>Roy made his way over to Ed, dreading his job but determined to succeed this time. Ed was currently stuffing his face with food while pretending to listen to Winry lecturing him.<p>

Apparently frustrated with Ed's blatant disrespect Winry pulled a wrench seemingly out of nowhere, hit Ed on the head, and walked away earning a glare and insult from Ed and a laugh from Roy.

Mustang watched Winry storm away and caught Hawkeye walking over to her from the corner of his eye. Taking a deep breath he made his way over to his youngest subordinate.

"Well Fullmetal, I see you're making progress." mustang said with a smirk.

Ed looked up from his food long enough to glare at his commanding officer.

"Progress with what colonel bastard?" he asked with little interest.

Roy continued with a sigh, knowing he was in for a rant.

"Your girlfriend of course"

It took Ed less than a second to slam his plate on the table and face Mustang with angry annoyance on his face.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled, earning some looks from people nearby.

"And you're okay with that?"

Ed stopped short, swallowing the bitter words he was ready to say.

"Huh?" He asked, unprepared for Roy's question.

"Are you okay with that. Her not being your girlfriend."

Mustang's genuine curiosity freaked Ed out, used to his insults and insinuations.

"I-uh-no." Ed replied, amazed at his own honestly. He looked down at his feet, trying to hide the blush springing up on his pale cheeks.

Roy knelt down to his level, knowing he was going overboard he looked Ed in the eyes, trying to seem as sincere as possible.

"Then why don't you do something about it?"

Ed looked back in shock, questioning his motives.

"I-I don't know how!" he almost whined. Deciding to trust Mustang just this once.

Mustang, realizing that he was once again taking over Ed's father's job, tried to remember when he started to care so much.

"Alright I'll tell you just because your father isn't here to do it." he said earning yet another glare from Ed.

"Listen to me Fullmetal, first you have to apologize because shockingly you seem to have pissed her off."

Ed made a disgusted noise, hating the thought of saying sorry.

"Oh grow up. When you get in a fight with a woman, you apologize, even if she's wrong. Girls are weird that way.

Then you are going to ask her to dance. I don't care if you don't know how. Just put your arms on her waist and slowly spin in circles if that's the best you can do."

Ed looked nervous at the idea but didn't object, listening intently.

"Okay finally, and this is the most important, you have to, and I mean I will personally burn you to a crisp of you don't, kiss her at midnight."

Roy watched with amusement as all the color drained out of Ed's face. He suddenly seemed unstable, his eyes glazing over with fear.

"Fullmetal?" Mustang asked, looking worriedly at the boy. He put a steadying hand on his shoulders. "You alright?"

Ed started mumbling incoherently; Mustang waited patiently until he started saying actual words.

"Y-y-you want m-me to k-kiss her?" Roy gave a mute nod.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Ed screamed, glaring at anyone who looked at him strangely.

"Are you out of your mind?" he repeated in a whispered yell. "She is going to freaking kill me!"

"That, is the risk you have to be willing to take Fullmetal."

Ed looked scared out of his mind. So scared that Mustang couldn't even bring it upon himself to laugh.

"Look Edward. If you really like her, which I can tell you do, you have to take that risk if you ever want a relationship with her. And more likely than not she feels the same way about you and is just waiting for you to make a move instead of pissing her off."

"I don't know about this colonel…."

Mustang noted with interest that this was the first time in a while Ed had addressed him without calling him colonel bastard.

* * *

><p>Ed was a little freaked out by the odd sentimentality of this moment, but at the moment, as much as he hated to admit it, he really needed help.<p>

'It's not like my bastard of a father is here to do his job' he thought with bitterness. 'I guess this bastard of a colonel will have to do instead'

Mustang stood up with a sigh, slapping him on the back a little harder than he needed to.

"Just do it Ed, it'll be alright."

The way Mustang used his actual name and his reassuring voice made Ed want to believe him, but he knew he was about to enter hell.

"Fine, I'll try okay?" Ed turned to walk away from the Colonel, but he swore he saw a smile on his face.

'It's almost as if….he's proud of me…'

Edward shook of the absurd thought as he went to talk with Winry.

Mustang watched his subordinate go, pleased with his success. He wanted to go tell Hawkeye, but she was still talking with Winry so he settled on eating food instead.

* * *

><p>Havoc, his face still red from dancing with Rebecca, sought Breda out from the crowd and made his way over to him.<p>

"Hey Havoc" Breda greeted him.

"Hey Breda…..don't you think it's weird how we are best friends and we call each other by our last names…."

"Nah. It's just cause we have pretty awesome last names, and kinda lame first names!"

Havoc took this into consideration.

"Come to think of it…..just about everyone in our group has a cooler last name than first….."

"Weird. Anyways…." Breda changed the subject with a creepy smile. "How was your dance with Catlina?" he asked, moving his eyebrows up and down.

Havoc once again felt his face turn red as he thought back to the dance.

"It was-amazing. She is just so perfect! How the hell am I gonna get her to like me!"

"C'mon man, give yourself a little more credit! She obviously likes you enough to dance with you. And you're a good looking guy, I'm sure she sees it!"

"Thanks Breda, but hearing that from an overweight older man is not really a dream come true." Havoc ignored Breda's irritated scowl.

"Anyways…she wants me to help her get Mustang and Hawkeye together. Which has gotta be easy enough because they are practically married anyways, but I was hoping you would help me because I always manage to say something stupid.

An evil smile spread onto Breda's face.

"Sure I'll help! This will be fun!"

* * *

><p>Ed walked up to Winry who was obviously ignoring him on purpose.<p>

"Hey Winry." He said nervously.

* * *

><p>Winry refused to acknowledge him. Gathering up his courage Ed used his flesh hand to grab hers, effectively getting her attention.<p>

Winry turned in shock when she felt Ed grab her hand. They never touched, not like this anyways, and especially not skin on skin. She looked him in the eyes, searching his face. She noticed with some surprise that he was the same height as her now, but that didn't shock her nearly as much as his next words.

"I'm sorry."

As soon as she heard those words she was pretty sure the world had ended.

"W-what?"

Ed swallowed hard.

"I said I'm sorry. A-and you know what? I really do like your dress." He looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "Actually, I think you are the prettiest girl in the room tonight"

* * *

><p>Ed tried his hardest not to blush, but there was no hope. He didn't dare look at her though; instead he tried to find something interesting about his shoes. But there was nothing, at least nothing more interesting than her.<p>

After several moments he decided he should see if she was about to kill him with her wrench or not. He looked up slowly, hiding behind his bangs at first. When he finally was able to meet her eyes he saw them wide with shock. Her face as pink as his.

"E-Ed I—"

"Do you want to dance with me?" he rushed the words out before his courage could fail him.

Winry, who was shocked beyond belief said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I-I don't know how to dance…."

"Ya me neither." Ed said, gaining some confidence. That wasn't a rejection yet. "But we can spin around in circles and try and look like we know how if you wanna…."

Winry still didn't say anything so Ed offered his arm to her. It was probably the most gentlemanly thing he'd ever done, but it just felt right at the moment.

Winry blushed even more as she slipped her arm through his, not able to believe what was happening. Ed led them over to the dance floor and put his hands on her waist reluctantly, not wanting another lump on his head. He flinched when she moved her arms, much to her amusement, but instead of pulling out her weapon of choice, Winry wrapped her arms around his neck as all the other ladies seemed to be doing.

Ed starting spinning in circles slowly, trying to follow the beat of the music. It was hard for him, especially since being this close to Winry was intoxicating.

They didn't say a word, but it didn't matter. They were both perfectly happy to hold each other and wonder what the heck was going on with their relationship.

* * *

><p>Mustang had just finished filling himself a plate of food when Havoc and Breda showed up and starting eating it.<p>

"Hey get your own damn food!"

"Easy Mustang there's plenty for us to share" said Havoc.

"I like sharing don't you Mustang?" Breda said with a wink towards Havoc

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mustang asked, getting annoyed.

"Well I like sharing." Said Havoc. "And I'm sure you do too." He told Mustang

"So what do you say Mustang?" added Breda, nudging his superior with his elbow. "Think you could share a certain lieutenant?" he finished with a wink, trying to sound as obvious and creepy as possible.

"Ya I wouldn't mind having some of that myself….damn she looks hot tonight."

Mustang turned to his subordinates, anger and jealousy written on his face.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He said, emphasizing each word with venom.

"Damn Mustang! Jealous much?" Breda joked, smiling at their success.

Mustang, realizing he overreacted, tried to save himself.

"Heh ya right. Why the hell would I be jealous! You know very well that Hawkeye would put a bullet through your head if she tried anything, I'm just looking out for you guys."

"Riiight" Havoc retorted, "he's just looking out for us Breda!"

"Huh that's funny, I don't remember saying anything about Hawkeye…..it's funny how that's who you assumed we were talking about."

"Yeah and I've never seen anyone get so angry and the very people he is trying to protect over the person he is protecting them from."

"I dunno Mustang…..something seems a little fishy to me…"

"Yeah…if I didn't know better, I'd say Mustang here had a crush."

"Well it's a good thing we know better then huh Havoc. Cause there is no way Mustang could like the girl he has known for most his life and kept by his side at all cost."

"aaand she is only the hottest girl here tonight….he could do so much better"

"Enough!" yelled Mustang, wishing more than anything that they would just shut up. "I get it alright!"

"so are you gonna do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss her at midnight of course!"

"I—I don't know…"

"Oh dear God. Come on Mustang!"

"Seriously man! Everyone can tell that you two have the deepest connection in the world."

"And it is so obvious that you are completely in love with her!"

"So why don't you just make a move already!"

Mustang had to actually think about his answer. Why hadn't he made a move already? They guys were right; they share such a deep link that nothing could tear them apart. He would die for her in an instant but she would never let him. He has been in love with her for a good 10 years. Nothing added up. Maybe it was the fact that he was perfectly content with her being nothing more than what they were. Just having her in his life was enough. Of course he would love to be able to love her, but out of all the hardships they'd seen….all the horrible things they'd done….did they deserve love?

* * *

><p>Breda and Havoc saw the conflicting emotions crossing Mustangs face. They put a hand on each shoulder and let him think it over, knowing his reasons were deep.<p>

"Look whatever the reason is Mustang you don't have to tell us."

"Just know that out of all the people in the world…"

"Nobody deserves each other more than you two."

With that they left Mustang standing to think with a full head and an empty plate.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! It got a bit more serious than I had liked so i tried to use Breda and Havoc as my comedy relief. They are so cute as best friends-finishing each others sentences and everything! XD Anyways the next and probably last chapter will be up eventually! Review if you can, I love them so much! And I am proud to announce that I have successfully finished my first multi-chapter fic! WHOOHOO! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~bearhead**


	4. Chapter 4

Timed seemed to move faster as midnight approached. Every tick of the clock made heart rates speed up in anticipation.

The time rang once, 11:30. Roy Mustang visibly tensed, Havoc looked like he was ready to faint, Edward's face flushed as he announced he had to pee a little too loudly and left Winry for the bathroom.

11:45 and everyone was glued to their watch, making sure to stay close to their special someone so as not to lose them when midnight came.

Mustang spotted Edward from across the room who looked like he was about to be sick.

He made his way over and gave his shoulder a clap. Ed looked up with nervous eyes.

"I don't think I can do this Colonel..."

He said, grasping his roiling stomach

"Relax Fullmetal, it's gonna be alright."

"You don't know that!" Ed accused

"True...but I do know what you're going through. The first kiss is the hardest part because you never know how it's going to turn out. But listen to me Fullmetal, everything is going to turn out fine...If it makes you feel any better...I'm just as nervous as you are." he confessed with an embarrassed smile.

Ed looked up in shock.

"You're nervous? Who?" Ed asked but he was pretty sure he already knew.

Roy's face flushed as he snuck a glance at Hawkeye. A knowing smirk spread across Ed's face.

"Well would you look at that! The great colonel bastard is nervous about kissing a girl!"

"Shuttup Fullmetal, you know the consequences for me if something goes wrong! And it's not just any girl! It's my lieutenant! It's my best friend! It's...Riza Hawkeye" he finished, looking love struck much to Ed's discomfort.

Ed nodded his head in agreement; Mustang had it worse than him.

Roy pulled out his pocket watch and gulped down his fear.

11:53.

"Time to move Fullmetal. The final song will be starting soon..."

Ed swallowed hard and gave a nod, beginning to walk away.

"Fullmetal." Mustang called out.

Ed turned around to see Mustang looking at him, arm extended, his hand closed in a fist.

Ed bumped his fist on his, giving him a surprisingly real smile.

"Good luck Fullmetal."

"Yeah….you too colonel bastard."

* * *

><p>Breda gave Havoc some last minute encouragement before sending him off to his doom. His final words of "Don't even worry about it Havoc! If she rejects you it'll be no different than the hundred other girls that have already done so!" ringing in his head, surprisingly not making him feel any better what so ever.<p>

He put on a smile as he walked up to Rebecca, ending her conversation with Hawkeye.

"May I have this dance?" he said, offering her his hand. Havoc swore he saw a pink tinge to her cheeks, but his attention was stolen by Hawkeye.

"Oh great now what am I supposed to do?" she complained, annoyed that Havoc was stealing her friend, but happy that they were going to get together.

"Oh I think you'll find out pretty soon" said Rebecca with a smirk, directing her gaze to where Mustang was standing, looking worried.

Rebecca grabbed Havoc's hand and pulled him off before Hawkeye had time to ask her what the hell she was on about.

Havoc felt a little ridiculous practically being dragged by Catalina, but once it sank in that he was holding her hand he didn't really care about anything else anymore.

At 11:55 on the dot the final song started, gathering his courage Havoc pulled Rebecca close.

* * *

><p>Ed bumped his fist against his commanding officer's, actually trying to give him a real smile to show his gratitude. He could sure be a bastard, but, Ed figured, he's really not all that bad….<p>

Realizing he had more important things to focus on, Ed scanned the crowd for Winry. It didn't take long, she was so beautiful she could stand out in any crowd.

He quickly found her, talking to Breda and Falman, completely unaware of her surroundings. He nervously made his way over to her, but she was so engrossed in her conversation she didn't notice him approach.

Breda did, however, and he caught Ed's eye with a wink before pointing Winry's attention toward the newcomer.

'Oh great' thought Ed, 'how many other people know about this…..' He wouldn't put it past the Colonel to tell the whole military...

"Oh hey Ed!" Winry said with a smile

"Hey Winry" Ed replied, looking down at his feet. Just then the music started to play, a slow dance for the final song.

Winry looked around to see everyone finding a partner and returned her glance, kind of expectantly, towards Ed.

"Can I have this dance?" Ed said formally, offering her his arm which she gladly took. He led her to the dance floor where they began dancing the best they could, which meant turning in circles over and over, swaying with the music.

"I'm really glad you're here with me tonight Winry." Ed said, trying not to blush.

"Yeah, me too Ed"

* * *

><p>"So do you think our matchmaking was successful?" Hawkeye asked as the clock ticked down to a minute.<p>

"I don't know, but I guess we will find out pretty soon." Mustang responded, a little more focused on his own relationship then his subordinates'.

"It would be hard for it to fail though; those pairs were meant for each other."

"Do you think everyone has someone they were made for? A-a soulmate?"

Hawkeye took a moment to think about it.

"...yes I do. I just don't think everyone knows the person when they find them."

She said uncertainly, wondering if Mustang was thinking the same thing she was, hoping he was.

"And who are you meant for Riza?"

Hawkeye's face flushed with red. Not wanting to tell her soul mate the truth, she stuttered.

I-

TEN! NINE! EIGHT!

The countdown saved her. Turning her head she found Havoc and Rebecca.

SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!

'Stupid countdown. I didn't get to find out who Hawkeye thinks is her soulmate.'

FOUR! THREE!

Roy got over his annoyance and found Ed and Winry

TWO! ONE!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The shout was deafening. Roy watched Ed swallow hard as he got Winry's attention. Putting on a determined face he waited for her to turn his way. Once she was facing him he quickly pressed his lips against hers.

Roy watched with amusement as both their faces turned an identical shade of red as Ed pulled away and looked Winry nervously in the eyes. His anxiety was demolished when a smile broke across Winry's face. So Ed took that as an opportunity to return for more.

Smiling at their success Roy turned to face Hawkeye.

Hawkeye watched as Havoc ran a nervous hand through his hair. The other lingered near Rebecca's contemplating whether or not to grab it.

TWO! ONE!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

As the clock struck midnight Havoc's hand made up its mind, intertwining its fingers with Rebecca's. Rebecca turned, staring at their hands and then up at Havoc.

Wasting no time Havoc leaned down, kissing her on the lips. His hand left hers and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Responding enthusiastically Rebecca wrapped her arms around Havoc's neck, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Riza laughed how much they had worried over something that was so obviously supposed to happen.

She turned back to see Mustang staring at her with a strange, soft look in his dark fiery eyes.

"What?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Riza blushed and looked away, only looking all the more adorable to mustang.

"You know how you said you think everyone has a soul mate"

Riza nodded, still not looking him.

"Well...I've known you for almost twenty years and I-" he paused, taking a deep breath. "I've been in love with you for fifteen. I've lived with you, buried your father with you, gone to war with you. I've shared my dreams with you...I've entrusted my life to you. If-if you're not my soulmate…..no one is."

Hawkeye who had looked up in disbelief when he confessed his love for her, was beyond words. Every time she tried to think of something to say her brain would stop working.

She could feel the eyes of everyone in the room focused on them. Finally she managed to get a sentence out.

"And if you're not my soul mate, then I'm destined to be alone."

Mustang's face lit up with the words

Mustang placed his hands on her waist as she looked up at him in apprehension. Leaning down, Mustang did what he had been wanting to do for most his life.

He kissed her, slowly and softly, letting years of emotion flood through where their lips touched. He pulled away barely an inch

"You'll never be alone Riza, I'll always be there. I love you Riza Hawkeye. "

"I love you too Roy Mustang."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I may add an epilogue to this, I think it needs a little more.<strong>


End file.
